Race 2 Witch Mountain
by ATLjunkie
Summary: This is yes, another verison of Race to witch mountain, but with a little twist of romance. Rated T because, knowing me ill probably need the rating later on. Language or romance wise, but nothing too bad Seth x Taylor
1. Chapter 1

**-Taylor POV-**

Uncle Jack and I were riding in his cab, again. Just like every other night. Him being a cab driver while me riding shot gun like every other day, well it's night right now but that doesn't matter.

You see, when I was a child, about 4 or 5 years old, me and my parents went to a restaurant. My parents and I were having a good time and I had to go to the bathroom so I got up. Right when I was about to walk to the bathroom a big scary guy came in.

He started reaching into his jacket and somebody yelled "DUCK!!" once he pulled out guns. Two guns to be exact, one in each hand. I dropped to my hands and knees, and hid under the table, everything got quiet and chaotic. I was really scared.

The big scary guy yelled, "Jack! I know your in here! Come out! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

But all that Jack guy did was stand up and say, "Then put the guns away and leave."

The jack guy was sitting alone, at the table behind us. Leaving my table between Jack and the gunman.

The gunman laughed a deep, unamused laugh. "You think you're so smart?"

"No, not really. But I'm not stupid."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not coming with you."

Just then, two other guys came out from behind the gunman. Also with guns in each hand.

"Common' Jackie, don't waste your god given driving talent on _cab_ driving." One of the 'newer' gunmen requested. Jack didn't say anything, he just sat down on is chair.

The big scary guy that came in first put his guns away and said, "Boys."

The other two gunmen turned so they were facing Jack. One put his guns away, but the other didn't. He pointed them at Jack, and then he shot the guns. Making everybody scream in terror causing all chaos to break lose.

Everything seemed to speed up, not slow down like they did in the movies, my mind racing. I squeezed my eyes shut. This had to be some kind of nightmare. I heard both of my parents drop to the floor.

I opened my eyes, hoping this wasn't real. Hoping that I just stayed up to late and had too much chocolate before I went to bed, and saw a scary part of one of mommy's or daddy's shows while kissing them goodnight.

Both parents lying on the floor, blood oozing out of Daddy's chest and Mommy's head, creating dark puddles of red on the floor around them. I couldn't cry. I couldn't scream. I couldn't look. I couldn't breathe. I had to turn around.

The big guy that the gunmen were referring to as Jack was staring at my parents. Guilt and sorrow filling his eyes and facial expressions. He looked at me for a second, then back to my parents.

I heard the first gunman shouting at the other two. "WHAT THE HELL MARTY!!!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOOT!!! ONLY TAKE HIM FORCABLY!!"

Then I heard another voice. Extremely deep and husky say, "AND YOU KILLED TWO INNOCENTS!!!!"

The first guy started talking again, this time calmer than the last. "Go back to the car and make sure Jack doesn't get away. You too Frank."

"But Mr. Wolf—", said that deep voiced man, the one who didn't kill my parents.

"Shut up and do what I say!"

"Yes Sir." He said unwillingly.

Jack crawled up tome unnoticed by the trio through the chaos and said, "This is all my fault, an I'm sorry." He paused to take a deep breath, "But please come with me. I need to make it up to you and your parents."

I didn't want to say my last goodbye to my parents like that, but what could I do? It's not like I had anyone else to take care of me. One grandparent who never remembers my name, no aunts or uncles because to only aunt I had was killed in a car wreck at the age of 16 and the only uncle I had was a drinker who died driving drunk and slammed into a tree. So no one left, only me all alone. Jack seemed nice and caring. Just like daddy. _I'll miss you mommy and daddy. I love you, sweet dreams._ A tear rolled down my cheek as I nodded and crawled in front of Jack to the back of the restaurant through the maze and people. We ended up going out the emergency exit in the back.

Once outside, Jack picked me up bridal style and ran to his cab. Luckily he parked in the back and it was dark out so no one saw us. He placed me in the backseat and drove off making sure I had on my seat belt. But before he left I turned around so I was facing where my parents spent their last breathes and whispered, "I love you." My last one to my parents for the rest of my life.

Believe it or not, Mr. Wolf nor the other two guys he was with found us. After a while of silence and the open road Jack started talking.

"So, what's your name?" He questioned me.

"Taylor." I replied. I just wanted to go to sleep to wake up and be in my own bed. Realizing that wasn't going to happen, I just sat there and wished that I made the right choice, leaving with this stranger.

"Okay, well Taylor, my name is Jack Bruno and we're going to be great friends alright? I just need you to trust me; everything is going to be alright."

I just nodded. _I hope your right._

"Your going to have to live with me so, I guess through the next couple years we'll be getting to know each other. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied a little yawn escaping my mouth.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Five. I think…?" I started counting off my fingers. Jack looked back at me and smiled at my scrunched up face.

"Yeah! I'm five!!" I said after a few minutes of hard thinking, usually mommy would whisper in my ear how old I was if I didn't remember. I frowned, _I'll miss you. _I thought, thinking about my loving and gentle mother whom I already missed dearly.

"Okay! Well I'm 21." He paused and made a funny face. "I think."

"Hey!!" I giggled. _Maybe he won't be so bad after all. He's funny._

Jack ended up playing music from the radio. But softly, like back round music.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes Taylor?"

"Are you going to be like my new daddy?" _Daddy, I'm already missing you._

Jack didn't respond for a minute. "Only if you want me to Taylor."

This caused me not to respond back quickly either, I had to think. He was funny and smart like daddy. But he wasn't daddy. And I didn't want to replace my real daddy. I just wanted someone like him around.

"Yes. I want you to be my daddy. But I don't want you to replace my real daddy."

Jack looked at my through the rear view mirror. "So that means, I'm like your father, but you want to call me Uncle Jack instead?"

"Yeah! That works!" I exclaimed.

"Alright kiddo."

I looked at Jack, my parents called me that. "Jack?" I said through another yawn.

"Yes?"

"Can you call me names like mommy and daddy used to?"

"Names like what?" He asked, almost sounding afraid of my answer.

"Like, you know, kiddo, little guy, sweetie, princess. All those kind of things."

Jack looked back at me, relieved. "Alright squirt."

I smiled, and then yawned again.

"Maybe you should just fall asleep and I'll wake you up when we get to my house okay?"

"The one I'm moving into?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I was cut off by yet another yawn.

I fell into a deep slumber back woke up when I felt the car turning. Jack pulled into a motel complex called, 'Ferguson's'.

Ever since then Jack's been like a father. But nobody can replace my real parents in my heart so when people ask why he's my dad but I call him uncle Jack, I tell them he's not my biological father, he's my guardian. Ever since the fall before I turned six Jack has been my legal guardian by law, so now I share his last name.

Currently I am 15 years old and he allows me to call him Jack. Jack has a built body, he's taller and has darker skin but not too dark. His hair is a dark brown and it's a little longer than a buzz cut. I on the other hand am only 5ft.3in. I have tanned skin but I'm only a few shades lighter than Jack. My hair is down to a few inches below my shoulders if I wear it down and straightened, and it's a mix of brown and a lighter brown with a few **natural** blonde streaks that sometimes show if I've been in the sun a lot.

So here we are, driving around Las Vegas in his cab, picking up strangers and driving them to where they needed to be. This week is the UFO convention and it shows with all these freaks in alien customs roaming the streets.

"Hey, look at those freaks Jack!" Jack turned his head to look at the two people in star wars suits trying to wave over a taxi, and failing miserably. Jack chuckled a little.

"Sure are." He stopped the taxi right by them so they could open the door and get in. Having a hard time might should add. One of the guys' helmet thing kept hitting the ceiling, pissing off Jack. I just found it amusing. _Stupid suits. How old were these men anyway?_

"Imperial fraud, drive us to," He paused for I'm guessing dramatic affect and looked at his friend. "Planet Hollywood." That sent the two passengers into a frenzy of histerics.

_They are so stupid._ I thought. They started playing with their toy guns and Jack ripped them away from their hands and pointed to the sign in the front of the cab that said, 'No weapons allowed'. I smiled and stared out the window the window watching the people we were passing by.

We dropped those clowns off and ended up driving around for a few minutes which gave Jack the opportunity to ask me questions he already knew the answer to but asks anyway. We seem to do this a lot.

"So how's life?"

"Good. You?" We always seem to make jokes out of this.

"Good. What about school."

'It's summer break."

"True. Got any new boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"Taylor Rose Bruno!"

"KIDDING! I was just kidding!"

"You better be! You know your supposed to tell me whether your dating or not and you also know I need to approve!"

"As I was saying, I was just kidding!"

"Alright." Jack took a deep breath to calm down. He always got worked up when I had a boyfriend he didn't know about. I've only had one it's not like I'm rebounding from one boy to another, but he has to take it to the extremes anyway. Oh well. That's just Jack for you.

"Okay. Jack there's a woman over there." I pointed to someone.

"I don't need help with my love life Taylor."

"Um, no. I meant that she needs a ride." I let out a laugh after I finished talking.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did, you always do." I laughed which caused Jack to grin. Jack pulled over to let her in.

She sat down and closed the door behind her. "Planet Hollywood please." She said while fastening her seatbelt. We drove in silence, Jack looked a little aggravated. I couldn't blame him, the freaks were aggravating and it was going on 10:15 at night. He usually wants me asleep by 11 but he knows I usually stay up until around 12. He doesn't really mind, but I have to be home by 10 or he has a hissy fit.

I looked at the passenger through my side mirror; she was amazed by all the things outside of her window. She looked like a child in a candy shop.

"It's got everything here." She said. "This is truly like being on another planet. With all this to see every night," She looked at me and smiled, "you must never get bored."

I smiled in response. I never did get bored, but Jack did. I found the whole concept amusing while Jack found it stupid.

We arrived at her destination and Jack popped open he trunk so the caddy could get her stuff.

"Welcome to the nut case convention." Jack laughed to himself.

"I understand your reaction. They certainly aren't helping our cause." The woman said.

Jack and I turned in our seats to face her.

"Our cause?" I questioned.

"Educating the public of the possibility of life on other planets." She stated simply. Jack looked at me.

"As a matter o fact, I'm giving a lecture on astrophysical anomaly detection," she handed me a pamphlet. "at the nut job convention."

I looked down at the paper in my hands. "Feel free to stop by; close minded spectics are always welcome." She handed Jack the money she owed.

"Keep the change." Jack nodded and she started to get out.

"Nice meeting you!" I said as she was getting out.

"You too..?"

"Taylor." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Taylor she smiled back then shut the door.

"Thanks." Jack said loud enough so the woman could hear him through my open window as she walked away. She waved and walked off into some convention.

I handed Jack the pamphlet, he sighed and looked at it. "Dr. Alex Friedman. Classic." He mumbled the last part to himself almost.

Jack decided that Alex was the last passenger for the day and we drove back to the taxi place to drop it off. When we got home, I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and wash up. Jack changed and attempted to go to sleep, even though the newly wed couple that lived above us was fighting. And boy, were they loud!

When I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas, I found Jack abusing his punching bag. I decided to just ignore it and go to sleep.

"Night Jack." I said as I crawled into my own bed.

"Night Taylor sweetie."

I lied in my bed, already half asleep from today's long day. I faintly heard the guy that lives above us yell to Jack, "Hey! Knock it off will ya! I need some sleep!"

Then Jack mumbled a, "Yeah, me too." Then I heard him hit the punching bag a couple more times then lie in his own bed. Then I fell asleep after that.

When I woke up the next morning I found Jack in the kitchen and I noticed he already made breakfast. Ha was watching the news and he looked as unamused as you can get.

"Officials are calling it the worst chlorine spill in state history. A five mile security perimeter has already been established. Highway patrol officers have already ready been redirecting traffic since the early morning hours. And we're already being told that this section of route 95 is being closed, indefinitely. This is Natalie Dan reporting--" I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Jack looked at me then laughed.

"Morning sleepy head.' Jack smiled.

"Morning." I sat down next to Jack and we talked for a little bit.

"The Apple Jacks are in the cabinet. I know they're your favorite."

"Oh please, you think they're my favorite because your name is in it."

"Yep, pretty much, and the fact that's why you said they were your favorite when you were 7 ½."

"That was 7 ½ years ago!"

"I know. Just reliving old times." Jack smiled. I had to laugh; he was such a kid sometimes.

"Go get dressed and we'll leave."

"Okay." I finished my cereal and put my spoon and bowl in the dishwasher. I then headed to the bedroom to change.

After I changed into faded gray skinny jeans and a black tank top with the straps of my blue bra showing and my black converse, I brushed my hair and left it down so all I had to do was curl my side bangs a little bit. My side bangs went from the top of my fort head to my right ear but I never really tucked it behind my ear, just off to the side so it wasn't in my eyes.

I put on my favorite ring that Jack gave me last Christmas, it was imprinted and said, 'Live happily, Love passionately, Laugh always.' He also got me a necklace too but I didn't have time to put it on. I grabbed a couple of elastics just incase I had to put my hair up in a pony tail later.

When we got to the taxi place I sat down in the passenger seat, as always. Jack was about to get in the driver's side but noticed a big black SUV was in the way so we couldn't get out.

"Hey you guys gotta move this thing, I gotta go?" Jack said. Just then both the passenger and the drivers' doors opened and out came two men.

"Jack." One of the guys said.

"Here we go again." I said to myself. "They just wont give up."

"Don't return phone calls anymore?" The guy finished. Jack went to turn around but the driver of the SUV was behind him.

"Mr. Wolf thinks your being rude." Said the driver.

"Well tell Mr. Wolf that when I said it was the last time, I meant it." Jack went to walk around the driver of the SUV but they stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Wolf decides when it's the last time, not you Jack." The passenger of the SUV responded.

"He likes you Jackie." Said the other guy. "He hates to see you waste your god given driving talent on. Giving bad tours, cab rides up and down the strip. Buddy, what kind of life is that? He finished.

"One I'm late for." Jack said, then attempting to walk back to the cab again until one of the guys grabbed his shoulder. _Bad move Buster._

Jack swung around and punched him in the face then turned to hit the other in the gut. Jack finished by pinning their heads against the hood of the taxi.

"Got a death wish?" One of the guys said. It sounded more like a statement than a question to me; I couldn't tell both their heads were turned so they were facing away from me.

"I drive a cab in Vegas." Was all Jack said before releasing their heads, and opening up the driver's seat door.

"Your dead Jack." The two guys said before reaching into their jackets for their guns. But before that could happen, a police car came by and stopped them.

"Hey!" The guys pulled their hands back out gunless. _Is that even a word? Doubt it.  
_

"What are you doing? Are you insane?! Move this thing before I give you a ticket!"

The officer exclaimed.

"See you soon _Jackie."_ The driver said trying to sound, _intimidating_ I think?

Both guys climbed back into their vehicle and then turned right exiting the parking lot.

Jack got back in the car and took a deep breath, looked at me, then took off. Of course we turn left exiting the parking lot instead of right.

"You handled that smoothly." I said.

"No big deal."

"Alright." Jack turned his head then started paying attention to where he was going. I looked around. I looked out the front window shield up at the big blue sky. But when my eyes pasted the rear view mirror, they back tracked. _What the..?_


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------Chapter two??????---------------------------------------

_**Previously:**__"Alright." Jack turned his head then started paying attention to where he was going. I looked around. I looked out the front window shield up at the big blue sky. But when my eyes pasted the rear view mirror, they back tracked. What the..?_

I turned around in my seat and saw two blonde teenagers in the backseat. They started to stare at me, and no doubt I was staring at them, too shocked to care if I was being rude. _How did they get in here?_

When I didn't turn back around it caught Jack's attention. Jack looked in the rear view mirror and slammed on his brakes causing the mini van behind us to do the same. Jack turned around and looked from the girl to the boy teenagers in the backseat of our taxi. This caused them to stop staring at me and start staring at him.

"W-Wh-Where'd you come from?" Jack asked.

"Ou-Outside." The boy stuttered. _Hey he's kinda cute. _I shook that thought from my head, that wasn't important at the moment.

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. I meant how'd you get in the car." Jack responded.

"Through that portal." The girl said, causing both teenagers to point to the boy's door. _Oh great, more freaks. _Jack looked unamused.

"I'm Seth, this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." _So his name is Seth…Oh god, I need to stop. That's not important right now brain, shut up. _Why is it that teenage girls' hormones flare when they really don't want to be?

Jack's voice snapped me back to reality, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sara looking at me.

"Really? Well I require--"

Sara cut him off by saying, "Currency transaction."

Seth took out a big wad of cash which pretty much made my eyes pop out.

"Will this amount suffice?" Seth asked.

"What'd you do? Rob a bank? I asked. No way is that what normal teenagers carried around.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, still looking at Jack.

"How'd you know my name?" It caused me to laugh a little when both Sara and Seth pointed to Jack's taxicab ID in the front. Jack looked at me from the corner of his eye and I shut right up.

"If we have a deal with your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth said, leaning forward in his seat. "It's urgent we'll get to our destination without delay." He finished.

During this whole discussion car horns have been beeping at us to move.

"Alright! Alright!" Jack yelled. "I'm going." He started driving again. Jack looked a little freak out so I asked, "Where to?"

They didn't reply so I looked back to see Seth was using some kind of device which I couldn't recognize.

"I need an address." Jack said getting aggravated.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara said, pointing her finger straight a head but a little off to the right. Jack looked back at her like she was crazy.

"I'm gonna need something more specific than just that direction." Jack said waving of his hands.

Seth looked back down at the device in his hands and started saying, "We must locate latitude 40.54 cross intersecting longitude--" Jack put his hand up cutting Seth off, "We're just going to stick with that direction." He said pointing to where Sara was previously.

We ended up driving through a patch of desert I looked at the cost estimator thing and it read $397.40.

"Are your parents gonna be okay with you spending all this money?" I asked. Jack would kill me if I pulled this off.

"We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If you're concerned that this is regarding your con--" Seth retorted, I had to defend myself to him.

"My concern is the fact that we have two teenagers in the back of my uncle's cab, with a big wad of cash, with a drop off location pretty much in the middle of no where. Now in my book, that's a little chapter called 'Running away'." I snapped. I never liked cocky people who thought they were above all others, and even if they were they had no right to talk to others that way.

I looked back at Seth. He was glaring at me, which made me repeat his action. But then he did this really cute head thing. _Oh my God. What am I saying? I don't like Seth! He just made me mad and everything! How the…_Ugh! Stupid hormones.

My thoughts were cut off by Jack's radio. His boss was talking to us, again. _Does he have anything else to do besides bug us? And well, eat? Can't he do only __one __at a time? Does he know how to do anything without eating at the same time?_

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that thing." Munch, munch. "And they better be able to pay." Munch, munch.

"Funny, sounds like he's eating something. What a shock." I mumble. I heard Sara giggle, and when I looked at Jack he cracked me a smile. His boss is ALWAYS eating something. Yet he's still average weight…?

"And you better get me an E.T.A." He finished rudely. If I was Jack I would have quit on this guy a long time ago.

"I'm losing reception Dominic." Jack said before hanging up on his boss.

"Go Jack!" I smiled a small smile. Jack just chuckled at my childness.

"Jack, Jac--" The line went dead. _Serves him right._

I looked forward and leaned back in my seat.

"Jack Bruno the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit. "Sara said worriedly.

"There's no vehicles following us--" Jack stopped talking when he looked in the rear view mirror. I looked back. Sure enough, there were three big black SUVs behind us.

Seth was the next one to talk, "At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will over take our vehicle in less than one minute."

"Relax kid." Jack put up his hand. "I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack rolled down his window and yelled, "Open road people! It's all yours." Jack slowed the car down.

The SUVs speed up, but only one passed us. I turned to watch it as it drove around us and I caught Seth and Sara watch it go by as well. But Seth glared and Sara looked, _worried_ almost? I looked at the SUV again and noticed its windows were tinted. _Maybe that's why? _Jack looked over at the SUV for a second till it finally went in front of us.

"See what I told you?" Jack put his arm on the back of my chair and I saw Seth's eyes glare at it but I don't think Jack noticed. "Nobody's following us. I'm the king of these roads--" Jack was cut of by Sara yelling and pointing in front of us.

"Jack Bruno!"

The vehicle in front of us slammed on its brakes and turned sharply so it was blocking our blocking our whole side of the road. Jack took a quick turn to the left side of the road and speed passed them. Unfortunately for us, so did the other SUVs.

The other SUVs sped up and one hit the back left of the cab. As soon as the two SUVs behind us passed the one that stopped in front of us it joined back in and righted itself on the road.

So, at the moment, Jack's cab is flying down this desert road while 3 huge SUVs are chasing us. Yep, that pretty much sums it up.

"I thought you said you were out?" I yelled at Jack.

"I did, and I meant it!" Jack retorted back.

"Who's Mr. Wolf Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, with a bit of anxiety in her voice. I looked back at her.

"How do you know that--"I started but one of the SUVs behind us slammed into us causing my head to snap forward. _Ow, crap, now my neck kills._

"Get down **NOW!**" Jack yelled.

"You couldn't have said that five seconds prior." I mumbled to myself, he never really did have good timing. I don't know if Jack heard me because he didn't acknowledge that I said anything but it won't make a difference if he head me or not so I didn't really care.

Seth, Sara, and I all ducked, holding our hands. I glanced up and noticed that two of the SUVs were on either side of the taxi while he other one wasn't in my range of sight considering that my head was right above my lap. Jack kept into one SUV then into the other, trying to knock them off the road. Well, until they both turned in towards us, caging us in. Jack kept trying to knock them out and it gave us space to drive in, but didn't knock them off.

They caged us in again, but this time we were hit from behind as well. _Guess we found the third SUV._ Jack decided he had enough.

"Hold on." He told us, and then sped up, knocking the SUV on our left side in front of us and across, then off the road.

Thinking we had a little break, I sat back up to find Sara and Seth did also. I looked through the back window shield and they followed my gaze. After they saw what I saw their heads shot back so they were looking at Jack.

"Jack Bruno it appears we have not alluded them." Sara said.

Jack looked in the rear view and mumbled, "I'm so over this." to himself.

"Stay down! Stay down!" Jack barked.

I put y head back down causing my neck to hurt again. _Damn, I need an aspirin or something._ I looked back at the two blonde hair, blue eyed siblings to see that they were having so kind of conversation. I strained my hearing and caught the end of it.

"Seth no, it's not a good idea."

"I have to try."

"It's too dangerous."

One minute I see Seth sitting there, concentrating on something, I blink, and he's gone. I blinked again and saw him kneeling on the pavement on the road behind us, growing farther and farther away as each second passed.

He stood up and turned around to face the upcoming SUV which wasn't stopping. He puffed out his chest and just stood there waiting for the car to hit him. I was shocked. I looked at Sara who was also watching her brother. My eyes crawled back to see that Seth wasn't even five feet from the SUV about to hit him straight on. Not three feet from Seth did the car finally slam on its brakes.

Not believing that this was actually happening or at least hoping it wasn't, I turned my head so I was facing forward. Jack was still driving away, unaware what was happing behind him.

_What is he doing? Why is hitting willing to get hit by that car? The door didn't even open, how'd he get out….? _Nothing that I just saw made sense to me. I was trying to forget it and pretend that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but then a huge "_**CRASH**_" from behind us ruined that plan. All of a sudden Jack slammed on his brakes and drove at top speed in reverse without even looking back.

"Jack! What are you doing!?!?!" _Everybody is in the car. Everybody is in the car._

"It's not me!" He said. "Now what?" he said to the car. _Oh yeah like it's gonna respond to you. Now is not the time to blame the car._

"If it's not you then how come we're going backwards?"

"I don't know!" Jack looked in the rear view mirror as we sped backwards.

"Jack!" I yelled, right when we were about to hit the SUV that crashed into Seth. _How did he make that big of a dent? Wait, where is he? _I turned to look at Jack when he started talking again.

Breathing hard he said, "You two okay?" meaning the two people that were supposed to be in the backseat.

"We are--" Sara started but was cut off by Seth. _Wait, Seth is back?_

"Fine." Seth finished out of breath. "We should, just, keep, moving."

Jack took off his seat belt and looked at me. "You alright Taylor?"

_Am I alright? I just like killed my neck. I just saw Seth disappear then land on the road. Saw him right before he got hit by that car. Then see my life flash before my eyes, __**again**__. And now Seth reappears healthy and out of breath. Am I alright? NO._

"Yeah. I'm fine." I leaned my head back as Jack got out of the car with a bar in hand. _Where'd that come from? Wait, never mind. _Jack started yelling at the people in the SUV. There looked to be about four of them.

I wanted to hear this so I rolled down my window, surprised it wasn't shattered.

"What? You didn't get the message? I told Frank and Marty I was out!" He walked to the driver's window which was open so I could hear.

"You tell Mr. Wolf for me that he's gonna pay for my repairs."

The guy on the passenger's side responded with a, "You are in way over you head here."

That caused Jack to whack the driver's door with the bar.

I rubbed my neck, the pain was subsiding but it still hurt. I heard Sara start talking to Seth.

"Are you sure your--"

"Sara I'm fine. We just have to find it before it's too late." Seth replied just over a whisper.

I was staring out through the front window when Jack started walking back to the taxi.

"What about you? Taylor, was it?" Sara asked. I turned around in my seat to find both Sara and Seth staring at me. Sara's eyes concerned and caring, while Seth was glaring.

I looked back to Sara and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay, and yes my name is Taylor." From the corner of my eye I saw Seth do that cute head thing again. Sara smiled.

"I hope we become good friends." Seth looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"That'd be cool." I smiled back. Sara looked at Seth and mouthed 'say something'.

Seth looked at her for a second more then said, "Yeah, cool." Sounding unenthusiastic in our conversation.

Just then, Jack came back into the taxi. We drove off down the road in complete silence. Jack broke the silence after a few minutes.

"How are you two holding up back there?"

"We're fine." Sara replied.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into all this." Jack said looking at me. The passengers in the back didn't need to know that it had a double meaning to me, at least not yet.

"There's no need for you to apologize Jack Bruno." Sara paused. "You're not always the one to blame." _What does she mean?_ It fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Seth but-in.

"Look don't worry, I'll get you to where you need to go." Jack responded.

I looked back at our passengers. "You've earned it." I finished for Jack.

We drove in silence for a while, and I was growing restless. I wasn't one that could handle silence for too long, especially when I had the opportunity to talk. I figured it was time to talk to the passengers; Jack needed to concentrate on the road. I didn't care that Jack doesn't approve of me talking to passengers, I was dying of boredom, he was going to have to deal with it. Before I could say anything Sara started talking.

"So, Taylor."

"Yes?" I turned around in my seat so my back was against the door.

"How old are you?"

I looked at Jack, he was making a face but he wasn't telling me not to tell Sara so I responded. "15. What about you?"

"I'm 15 also, my brother is 16."

"Cool. So can you drive yet?" I turned my attention to Seth who was still glaring at me.

"What?" Seth replied.

"I asked you if you can drive yet. You know, like a car."

"Oh, um, yes. I have operated an automobile prior to this moment." He responded, looking at his sister almost timidly.

"Um, alright..?" I turned my attention back to Sara. _He was staring right at me, well glaring why didn't he know what I was talking about? Wasn't he paying attention?_

"So how are you doing?" I asked Sara.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good, I'm doing fine."

Seth looked out his window seeming somewhat abstracted and Sara beamed brightly at me. I gave her a small smile back and turned back so I was facing front. It was getting little awkward, I ended up diverting my eyes out my window.

After another several minutes of silence Sara's voice filled the air.

"We're here Jack Bruno." _Haha I love how she calls Jack by his first and last name while she only calls me by my first. Haha. _Yes,I know I'm such a child.

"Here?" Jack questioned, sounding kind of baffled. "There's nothing here."

I poked his shoulder then pointed to an old, run down log cabin. Jack parked in front it and said, "Someone's expecting you two right? It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Don't worry Jack Bruno; we'll soon be reunited with relatives." Sara answered. Jack sighed and changed the subject.

"Okay, $720.50, but after everything that went down today, how about I knock off 25% and I also--"

"Here." Seth cut him off by shoving the money in Jack's hand then following his sister out of the cab and towards the house.

"Okay then."

"Goodbye!" I yelled as they got to the front porch.

"Goodbye!" Sara repeated, followed with a quick wave from her brother, and then they took off into the house.

"Goodbye to you too." Jack said, knowing they couldn't hear him. _Nope, never did have good timing._

"They seem nice." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Jack said flipping through the money Seth handed him but looking at the house suspiciously while doing so.

I looked down at the money Jack was flipping, -but still not looking at- and questioned, "500% tip?"

Jack looked down at the money in his hand, flipped it again to see if I was correct, then he said, "Reasonable."

"Jack!" I hit his arm.

"Alright! Fine! I wasn't planning on taking it anyway." Jack said then got out of the car.

"You know, sometimes your more like a child than an adult."

"You too!"

"I'm only 15!" I laughed which caused Jack to laugh as well.

"Hey! You over paid!" Jack yelled. "By a lot!"

When nobody answered, Jack closed his door took a step towards the house, but the side of the cab caught his eye.

"Unbelievable."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"It's---" Jack was cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

Jack walked around the cab and put the money in his pocket.

"Everything okay in there?" Jack asked.

No response.

I undid my seatbelt, opened my door and got out of the cab as Jack approached the house.

"Stay in the cab!" Jack yelled once he heard the cab door close.

"Not a chance!" I said back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n - **_lonng story short, im TERRIBLY sorry for the long long wait but here you go TWELVE yes TWELVE pages to make up for it. I hope you enjoy. Please review telling me your thoughts!

_**Previously:**__"Everything okay in there?" Jack asked._

_No response._

_I undid my seatbelt, opened my door and got out of the cab as Jack approached the house._

_"Stay in the cab!" Jack yelled once he heard the cab door close._

_"Not a chance!" I said back._

"Taylor-" Jack started getting strict.

"Jack." I said, just as stern.

Jack looked at me and took a deep breath, deliberating whether or not he should let me go in.

"Jack." I looked from him to the house.

"Right, let's go." He said then led the way to the front porch.

Jack took three steps to get onto the porch then looked down when he heard a loud crunch.

Broken glass.

"Be careful."

"Alright."

Jack looked around for a second and then his eyes landed on me. They looked almost pleading.

"Just open the door." I said getting a little aggravated.

Jack opened the door, poked his head in and looked around. He then stepped inside and I followed close behind him.

All the lights were off so I stood as close to Jack as possible. I wasn't a big fan of unknown dark places. I mean I could walk around our motel in pitch black just fine. I've even done it before a couple of times when we lost power. But this is completely new surroundings, it's not the same thing.

Once I was completely inside, Jack took a couple more steps, causing me to follow his lead.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

No answer. _Where'd they go?_

Jack had me go in front of him so he could see me at all times. All of a sudden the door closed and I know Jack didn't do it because we were a good full five feet away from the door. Jack quickly picked up a random piece of wood and turned around to face whatever closed the door. He did so but still kept one hand on my shoulder to know that I was still there. _Is that a chair leg? Jack where did you come out with that? _I looked around to get a sense of my surroundings. _Oh, from all of the crap here I'm surprised there isn't another bar like the one Jack took out of the car earlier. Actually, there probably is but just hidden under the rest of this junk._

Jack didn't see anything so he turned back around, eyeing everything carefully. He let go of my shoulder and whispered, "Stay right here, I'll be right over there." He pointed to where the front door was.

"I'm going to check what closed the door okay?" Jack finished.

"Yep." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Jack turned around walked towards the door.

I didn't want to just stand there and do nothing so I started walking. Really, really, really slow, like baby's baby steps. After a few steps I was near a door way. It was really dark so I couldn't see anything. _If only I had night vision. Life would be so much easier._ I walked through the doorway, nothing. Well at least I don't think so; it was too dark to tell. As I was about to walk through the door frame a tiny bit of light shone into the room that I was about to walk in. As it shone through it passed over what looked like a robot thing which was looking around. As it turned my way some of the light reflected off of it and of course, it had to shine on me.

I froze. _Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look-_"It turned its head my way. It saw me and its eyes met mine. It stared at me for a second then started moving. Towards me. _Oh shit. Oh shit._

As it started moving towards me the light that shone off of it disappeared. That left me in the pitch black darkness with some robot thing that will most likely kill me. _Oh goody._ The last second I saw it, it was at least ten feet away from me. I heard it moving towards me. It was maybe a yard away now. I couldn't tell. I couldn't see.

Not wanting to get eaten alive by some robot I took a step back, hoping maybe I could get out of harm's way. _Pshhh! Like that's gonna happen! _As I stepped back, I pressed up against something. More like someone by the chest I could feel against my upper back.

Whatever or whoever this thing was, they put a hand on my face, blocking all breathing passage ways, and their other hand on my stomach. I didn't know what to do. I ended up freezing up again. _Shit. I'm either going to die from suffocating or being eaten alive by a robot. _The person behind me pinned me to their body and lifted me up a little so my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Then they person took a step to the right and stood there. Still blocking off my oxygen supply. _Yep, I'm suffocating to death. What am I doing about it? Nothing. ABSOLUTLY NOTHING._

_Great, I'm talking to myself._ I was snapped out of my hallucinating thoughts when the robot thing stopped in front of me and whoever it was behind me. It's head turned towards us and my heart just about stopped. I was actually thankful whoever it was behind me wasn't letting me breathe. If that makes any sense. Without the hand that was blocking my air passage ways, the robot thing would have sensed my breathing and killed me, along with whomever behind me. Also, I was thankful for before that hand that stopped my breathing, the other one that was around my waist pulled me out of the way of the robot thing.

The robot stood there for a while, just staring towards us in the dark. I couldn't tell if it knew that we were there but I prayed it didn't.

It was quiet, extremely quiet, I couldn't even hear Jack. _Oh my god! Jack! Is he okay? Oh my god!_ I got a chill down my spine thinking about what could've happened to Jack while I was stupidly exploring the dark creepy house by myself with the robot thing on the loose. From the movement the robot turned completely towards me and whoever it was who held me from behind. _Shit._ Whoever it was behind me held me impossibly closer to their body to still my chills.

The little beam of light showed up again and it landed on Jack but quickly moved off of him. He was still looking around where he said he would be, completely oblivious as to what was happening to me. When the light shone on him, the robot turned to look but missed seeing Jack because it turned back to glance towards where it had previously been.

The robot started walking, sounding as if it was going back to the kitchen. I felt whomever it was behind me breathe a sigh of relief, and then they let go of my face, but not my waist. They pulled me into their chest and had me lean on it so I wouldn't pass out on the floor from lack of oxygen. I took three deep breaths and stood up straight. Still with a hand on my waist, the person behind me led us towards where Jack told me to stay. I looked back at who my savior was.

It was a boy, a teenage boy with strong facial features, blue eyes and blond hair. Then I realized something.

"Seth?" I whispered to the boy.

He looked at me with those dazzling eyes that withheld so much emotion, concern, sensitivity, tenderness, and..something I couldn't quite place, almost, ..passion?

Seth saw my confused eyes and blinked rapidly and shook his head as if to shake something from his thoughts.

He looked back at me, "Sorry for...that."

"For what exactly? What was that?"

Seth looked at me, did that cute head tilt thing again and said, "What was what?" He shifted his weight as if uncomfortable with the situation. His eyes suddenly found his feet interesting.

"That thing!"

His head shot up."Oh. Right." He looked a little embarrassed. "That was a Siphon."

I looked at him, needing more information.

"Nothing you need to know." His embarrassment soon melts into his infamous glare.

"Nothing I need to know." I repeated aggravated. I put all my weight on my left feet and leaned slightly. I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked my head just a little bit.

Seth copied my actions and looked at me, somewhat amused by my actions it seemed. He didn't speak and it didn't seem like he would anytime soon if I didn't first.

"Seth tell me." I said pleading.

His eyes travelled everywhere, everywhere but to me.

"Seth." He looked at me again.

"It's too, complicated." He said as if wording it carefully.

"Complicated as in… what? I'm not smart enough to realize that thing is supposed to kill something, or more likely," I took a step closer to him so my face was just inches from his. "someone." I finished.

Seth looked shocked at my outburst. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes a bit wider than normally, he looked completely surprised. He froze up.

"Well?" I said, recomposing my former position.

Seth jumped a little and closed his gaping mouth, his eyes still a bit wide.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well I don't know, maybe how it almost killed me." I stated, sarcasm apparent in my voice.

Seth was still astonished by me snapping at him. _Guess that doesn't happen a lot. I guess he's usually the one to snap at people, who would've known with all those glares he gives... _He responded, "Sorry." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat then continued talking, this time, back to his normal self, he was back to glaring and cutting attitude. "But if you weren't here-"

"Oh? If I wasn't here..?" Sarcasm still heavy in my voice.

Seth took a step closer to me, cocked his head and glared at me. _Oh great, he's glaring again._

"Yes if you weren't here." He retorted looking down at me. _Not fair, he has a good five inches on me._

"Then what?" I retorted right back at him.

"Then I wouldn't have had to save you from the Siphon!" He yell/whispered.

"Oh really?" I don't think sarcasm was ever going to leave my voice after this.

"Really!" He confirmed.

"Why'd you even bother to do it then?" He went to cut me off but I kept talking.

"I mean if it was such a hassle then why would you even do it in the first place? Why'd you even bother?"

Seth opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off again.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for you, no distractions, no other people in the way, just let Jack do his own thing and be like, 'Hey! He came in, his fault he was killed! Right?' is that the way you would rather have let things play out?"

Seth opened his mouth again but nothing came out.

I shook my head, "Whatever Seth."

I went to walk over to Jack to tell him we're leaving, 'who the hell cares what happened to Seth.' _HE doesn't need __any more__ distractions._ Seth caught my arm, swung me around so I was facing him and pinned my shoulders against the wall.

"That's not what my silence meant." He took a step closer so we were only a couple of inches apart and then looked around as the light came back. Seth leaned forward so that I could feel his breath on my ear, then he whispered, "I just didn't have anything to say."

"I could tell." I mumbled then turned my head so I was facing away from him. He stopped leaning and stood straight again, still pinning me against the wall.

He looked me in the eye and released one of my shoulders so he could then grab my face and make me face him again. I looked right past his head.

"Taylor." Seth said pleadingly. I let my eyes travel back to his face.

"What?"

"I didn't mean anything by the silence; I sincerely didn't know what to say."

I looked at him for a moment, and then nodded my head. He continued speaking, "But Taylor, there is no place for you or Jack Bruno any further." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"The services of you and Jack Bruno are no longer required." He said, his tone returning to one of aggressiveness.

He glared at me, looking me straight in the eyes. After a moment he released my face and shoulder, turned and started walking away. I followed him, many things going through my head but the one thing that kept repeating was '_What the hell is that supposed to mean._'

We ended up back to where Jack told me to stay. I stopped walking when I saw Jack. _He's still trying to figure out what closed the door? That's Jack for you, stubborn and has to figure things out for himself. At least I know he's okay._

Jack walked back over to me and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, I have no idea what closed the-"

Suddenly Jack jumped and swung the chair leg he was holding at something near his leg. I looked down to see it was the two blond teenagers that were the reasons that we came in here in the first place.

When Jack swung the leg chair at Seth, somehow it went right threw him and hit the couch behind him and his sister. I kneeled down next to Sara and looked at her as if asking her through my eyes what Jack was about to say aloud.

"What just happened what-"

"Jack Bruno you should know that you have just jeopardized your life by following us." Sara answered. Seth seemed to busy with the device in his hand. I believe it was the same one he was using in the cab on the way here. I looked a little closer. _Yep, same one._

"What sort of trouble are you two in?"

"I suggest you return back to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth retorted, then looked at me as if he didn't just save my life, like I just pissed him off or something. _Can you say 'mood swings'?_

"Seth they're just trying to help-" Sara tried to explain before her brother cut her off.

"We don't need their help. Somebody has already been here looking for it, we simply cannot trust any of them." Seth said aggressively at first, and then softened up a little during the last part when he saw the innocence in his younger sister's eyes.

There was a little pause and the house was completely quiet. Then Seth continued,"Just us Sara."

Sara looked at her brother for a moment, and then nodded her head. Seth went back to focusing on the device as Sara began to speak. She looked up at Jack and said "We appreciate your efforts to assist us Jack Bruno," she paused then looked at me, "Taylor, but my brother is right, we can involve you no further."

Right then the device in Seth's hand beeped.

"Got it." Seth exclaimed as both siblings got up and headed for another room in the cabin.

"Let's go" Sara said quickly.

"Hey just tell us what's going on-" Jack started.

"This way." Seth said to his sister as they were leaving the room.

Jack took a deep breath as I got up and followed them. I looked back at Jack for a second to see that he made a face just before he got up. He was in the process of grabbing the broken chair leg when I looked away and started following Seth and Sara. I couldn't help but feel watched as Jack and I turned the corner into the kitchen.

Seth opened up the fridge and stuck his device onto into. It started to light up and beep. The back of the fridge started to back away as if opening up to a secret passage way. Seth looked back at me, Sara, and Jack and then took his device off the fridge and walked into it, followed by Sara.

I looked back at Jack's puzzled face and followed Sara and Seth into the secret passage.

"Hey." Jack said as if trying to get us to stop and wait up for him. Sara kept walking, Seth paused for a moment to look back at me, to see if I would follow him or not. I looked up at him and nodded, Seth nodded in return and turned around so he was looking through the passage, but he wasn't walking just yet.

I turned to look at Jack and stifled a laugh at his puzzled face. I started to turn around again to continue walking as Jack started to step into the refrigerator. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I heard Jack talking to himself, "Don't go in the pimped out fridge Jack."

As I was fully turned back around I saw that Seth was waiting for me, as soon as I was about a couple of feet behind him he started walking again.

I barely heard Jack say, "Hey!" I could tell he looked around one more time by the fact that I didn't hear him walking yet. But soon he was right behind me who was not far behind Seth who had already caught up to Sara.

As Jack caught up to me, he started breaking down all of the spider webs for me which was good for me, because I hate spiders.

I looked up from where I was walking to see that Seth and Sara had stopped about fifteen to ten feet in front of us in what looked to be an underground in-house library from back in the day. There was another door to which Seth placed the device on and the device lit up and started beeping again until it opened the door.

This door led to another secret passage way, this one darker than the last. Seth and Sara lloked at one another, then Seth stepped into the passage way and we all followed. Jack wasn't very comfortable with how dark this passage was as you could tell by how he got his broken chair leg ready to hit someone with.

I wasn't very keen on the fact that it was dark and unknown, but I had both Jack and Seth, who were two big strong guys whom made me feel protected, and along with the two boys, Sara there so I wasn't alone. This made me feel a lot more comfortable than what I felt being alone with the Siphon before Seth showed up.

The last passage way, it was dark and gloomy and led to a creepy old library. This passage way though, it was completely different, yes it was even darker than the one before it and yes it was completely freaky but what it led to, what it led to was incredible. When I saw it the first and only thing that went through my mind was, '_Wow…'_


End file.
